


First Time

by pt_tucker



Series: Suits A/B/O Oneshots [2]
Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Community: seasonofkink, Dom/sub Undertones, Dominance, M/M, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 19:37:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7983682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pt_tucker/pseuds/pt_tucker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike's never been with an alpha before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yeaka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/gifts).



> And another Suits fic for you all! 
> 
> Written for the "First Time" square on my [Season of Kink Bingo Card](http://pttucker.tumblr.com/post/149778986103/season-of-kink-bingo-card). And for the lovely yeaka who coerced me into watching Suits after reading her fic.
> 
> I haven't seen past episode six, so no spoilers and potentially not current-canon compliant.

“Wow,” Mike mouthed as he watched Harvey fling his boxers into some distant corner of the room, possibly never to be seen again. 

“Problem?” Harvey sent a pointed glance towards where Mike’s hands had frozen in their attempts to unbutton his shirt. He smirked as Mike came back to attention, his fingers fumbling to continue with their task.

“No.”

“No?” He raised an eyebrow. The smirk still hadn’t left his face. Mike was starting to assume it was his default expression after all their time together.

“It’s nothing.” Mike shrugged out of his shirt and moved on to his belt. 

Harvey tilted his head towards him.

Mike sighed. “It’s just bigger than I thought it’d be.” He paused to think back on the stories he’d heard over the years about giant alpha cocks that only seemed to get _bigger_ in every retelling. “I thought they were exaggerating.”

He shrugged to himself and continued undressing. His belt slid through the loops one by one as he pulled it off and dropped it to the floor. 

“Stop.”

Mike paused, his hands on his zipper. “What?”

“Are you telling me you’re a virgin?”

“What? No.” Mike snorted. “Despite what everyone at the office seems to think, I am a grown man.” He rolled his eyes in annoyance. 

His pants were followed by his briefs and then he was standing there, naked, in Harvey’s bedroom, while the other man considered him like one might consider the ramblings of an obviously delirious client. In Harvey’s case, that meant he looked amused.

“Are we just going to stand here doing nothing or…”

“Lie on the bed.” 

Mike crawled onto it but before he could even do anything Harvey added, “On your back.”

He bit down on a retort. Resting back into the pillows, he was startled to find Harvey suddenly at his side. 

“That was creepy.”

Harvey ignored him. He crawled over the top of him, his hands and knees pressed close to Mike’s body as he gazed into his eyes. “You’ve never been with an alpha.” 

“Problem?” Mike said, mimicking him from before.

“Believe me-” Harvey rolled his hips so that his cock slid past Mike’s. The size difference was ridiculous. “-You’d notice pretty quickly if I had a problem.”

“Yes, yes, alphas are so huge, so amazing, I weep when I realize I don’t-” Mike was cut off when Harvey pressed their mouths together, the other’s tongue immediately delving in as if he owned everything it touched. 

Well, he did. Sort of. And even if Harvey hadn’t already claimed every piece of Mike for his own, the kiss would have made Mike consider asking him to. 

Harvey kissed like he worked - with the full knowledge that he was one of the best and all that was left was for you to accept it. 

Mike definitely accepted it.

The other man gave him no time to recover as he switched from his mouth to his neck and then to his chest, trailing hungry kisses across his skin as if they were all that was keeping him alive in that moment. 

“What’s gotten into you?” Mike asked, his voice distant. It was hard to focus when Harvey was doing something with his tongue that was forcing him to reevaluate all of his previous lovers. So far none of them were stacking up. 

“I need to make sure your first time is memorable. I’ve got a reputation to maintain.” He went back to his kisses and Mike was acutely aware of his gradual descent downwards. Just a few more inches…

“I’m not a virgin,” Mike tried to snap. Tried being the key word. It was rather difficult to put the right kind of inflection into his voice at that moment.

“Yes you are,” Harvey replied as if he were the absolute authority on what did and didn’t constitute a virgin. And then he cheated by pressing his mouth against Mike’s cock, preventing Mike from letting out anything more than a low moan to present his case.

Harvey pulled away to continue. “It’s different than anything you’ve done before.”

Mike was fairly certain it was just _Harvey_ that was different, but the alpha’s ego was big enough without hearing that. 

“Still doesn’t-” Mike started. Harvey’s mouth returned to his cock, this time swallowing half of it in one go while his fingers wrapped around the rest. “-doesn’t meeeean-” Harvey moved his mouth up and down. “-mean I’m a-” Mike couldn’t continue as Harvey slipped one finger underneath him to prod at his asshole and then push inside when he found it wet and ready.

“Virgin: a person who is new to or inexperienced in a specified field,” Harvey said, giving up on Mike’s cock in favor of pushing his legs up over his shoulders. 

“Asshole,” Mike muttered. 

“Yes, it is.” Harvey pressed another finger into him and started pumping in and out.

Mike whimpered, simultaneously loving and hating the alpha in that moment. He reached down for his neglected cock, only to have Harvey slap his hand away.

“That’s mine.” 

Mike’s heart sped up. Damn Harvey and his damn possessive streak. It was going to be the death of him. 

“Then maybe you should do something about it,” he chided, though it came out more as a plea.

“I’m about to.” 

Harvey’s fingers went away and Mike was empty for all of two seconds before they were replaced by a cock squeezing into him.

Mike groaned and tugged at the blankets, trying not to touch himself again as Harvey rocked forward. Harvey’s hands came down on his wrists, pinning them to the bed as if he’d heard his thoughts and doubted Mike was up to the challenge. He was probably right. 

Right about _everything_. This was so different than the time he’d slept with Trevor and Jenny, both betas, and nothing close to when he’d shyly lost his real virginity to an omega he’d met his last year of high school. The difference in presence alone was enough to make him pant. Harvey oozed power out of every pore and his every action seemed engineered to make you recognize his dominance. And that wasn’t even getting into what Mike knew was coming.

Harvey came first and some part of Mike was a little pleased about that until the cock inside him started to expand. Mike bit his lip and tossed his head to the side. The pressure was almost unbearable. 

It was enough to have him squirting onto his stomach, hands-free, which he knew Harvey wasn’t going to let him forget.

Harvey released his wrists in order to touch his cock, and then to hold Mike’s hips down as Mike automatically tried to jerk away, his cock still sensitive from his orgasm. 

“Please,” Mike begged.

The alpha listened to him, for once. His hand slid away to allow Mike to regain control of himself in peace. 

“Told you,” Harvey said, his patented smirk back in place now that he’d caught his breath.

“You have some sort of fetish for virgins don’t you?” Mike sent him a smirk of his own. “That’s why you practically attacked me when I told you I’d never been with an alpha.”

“So you admit you were a virgin.”

Mike blinked at him. “…I walked into that one so hard I don’t even know what to say.”

“Don’t say anything. At all. We’ve got at least thirty minutes together before I shrink down and I’d rather not hear your attempts at conversation the entire time.” 

His tone said that he would fire Mike if he did, but the tiny quirk of his lips said that he’d fire him if he didn’t, so Mike took the chance and asked, “Any other weird kinks I should know about, now that my innocence has been stolen?”

Harvey’s grin was answer enough.

**Author's Note:**

> As always, comments and kudos are love. :) Constructive criticism is also welcome.


End file.
